


Jason's Goodbye

by DestroyedConscience



Series: Goodbye [7]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crying, Grieving, Guilt, Honestly what else do you expect from this series, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jason Blames Himself, M/M, Mourning, Suicide, The last five are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 10:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13269687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestroyedConscience/pseuds/DestroyedConscience
Summary: Unlike Leo, Jason was never good at goodbyes





	Jason's Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, look at me finishing the series. Only took, like, a whole year for me to finish the final installment. Either way, enjoy. And please, pay attention to the triggers in the tags!!

It took Jason weeks to finally come to terms with the fact that Leo was gone and never coming back.

The others all had finished their grieving, had all slowly began to move on and get over the death of their friend by the time Jason began to start his own grieving process.

It was as though his mind had blocked out any feeling of sadness, wanting to spare his heart the pain it would inevitably go through. But, of course, he eventually broke. Every ounce of heartache, every tear he had been holding back all burst out of him in a mixture of sadness and pain.

He had screamed, cried, yelled, hit things. Anything that got the sadness out.

His friends seemed to understand, if the pitying looks they would give him when he would walk out of his cabin, eyes bloodshot and knuckles bruised, blood drying and crusting on the edges of the wounds there, were anything to go by.

Jason _**hated**_ it. 

He hated how they looked at him as though this was something he would just get over. He hated how they were able to tell him it was going to be okay, as though Leo hadn't sliced his arm open because he was _so **sad**_ and none of them had even noticed until it was too late. He hated how they didn't blame him.

Jason couldn't remember how many nights he had laid awake, staring at his ceiling as he thought of all the ways he should have been there for the one he loved. He spent the most time with Leo out of all of them, how could he not have noticed how much he was hurting? How had he not noticed the marks on his arms until he was laying lifeless on the ground? How could he have not **_noticed?_**

How, how, how. It was always 'how' now-a-days for him. How could he have helped? How could he have done more? How, how, _**how.**_

Slowly, Jason became numb. Numb to the pain he felt, the guilt, the loneliness. It was as though his face had really become made of marble, he never smiled anymore, even if he wanted to -which he didn't-, he was pretty sure wouldn't even be able to. 

His friends brushed it off, simply assuming he was still mourning the loss of Leo, _**his**_ Leo. It was kind of sad, really, that despite vowing to pay more attention to the signs Leo had exhibited, they didn't bother looking into the signs that Jason himself was currently exhibiting. They left him to deal on his own, believing he would be alright, in the end. Just as they had been.

They were wrong.

* * *

 

It had been four months since Leo died. And Jason decided he couldn't take it anymore.

He never tried to interact with his friends anymore, bitterness over how they had moved on so quickly making it hard for him to look at them without disgust. Over time, he drifted away from them all together.

Jason didn't care, though. If he couldn't have Leo, he didn't want anyone.

It was the longing to see his love again that brought him here, to the grand canyon. The place where he met Leo for the first time. The breeze in the air gentle brushes around him, as though trying to coax him away from the ledge he stood at, looking down to water and rock below. As the wind blew by, he could almost hear Leo's voice, that laugh he had fallen in love with.

He was so close to seeing him again.

With that in mind, Jason took a shaky breath and allowed his eyes to slide shut, ignoring the wind as it tried once more to call him away from the ledge.

And he jumped, body falling quickly downwards towards the jagged rocks and cold water.

And this time, Jason didn't let the winds catch him.

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-da!! It's finally done! Hope you all enjoyed this series, I know I certainly enjoyed writing it (even though I took f o r e v e r completing it) Kudos and comments are always appreciated (especially comments) I don't think you understand how much I crave validation lol


End file.
